Bond
by catrod1992
Summary: A picture, a picture and curiously showed something for Malik to make him see a world he never thought before. A world of submission and dominance, now he has to see for himself how this world is. Hopefully his roommates don't mind him watching for a bit and maybe he can make his boyfriend Ryou see this world too. THIS HAS YAOI, BONDAGE.


**LAST WARNING, THIS CONTIANS YAOI BOYXBOY, BONDAGE, AND YAOI**. Please enjoy the story ^_^

A picture, it all started with a picture. Not just something simple like someone jacking off or a deep make out session. This one…this one was completely different. I knew my roommate was into some things but, I never knew it was something like this. I'm not sure what my roommate's relationship was with his friend. From what I learned they were dom and sub, a dominate master and a submissive slave. That picture, it made me want to taste what it would be like. To be bound, being kept from being released. To force someone to lick my boots and wither under my touch. That picture, it started with that picture. And I got to taste that dominance and submission, I had spent many nights being tied and forbidden from coming. But, I also had the chance to be on top and making him beg to be fuck. I watched with a smirk on my face as he began to lick my manhood, I began to think back on how all of this began.

My roommate had an interesting relationship, I wouldn't know what to call it. I guess friends with benefits would be the best way to describe it. They would get together every other night and from what I guess is they would have sex. I didn't think too much on it but, when you hear your roommate screaming out in pain or pleasure you kind of wonder what the two are up too. Curiosity did finally get the better of me, after his friend left I asked my roommate was going on between the two.

"Mariku." I called softly

He looked away from the bottle of water he was drinking, his eye brow raised up questionably. I leaned against the kitchen counter, looking at him unsure what to ask. His spiked sand golden hair stood up in different directions. He only wore tight boxer briefs, so his muscular tanned body was easily shown. Small red lines glowed brightly on his bronzed

"What is it, Malik?" he asked a little annoyed

"Um…that guy you are with." I said

"Akefia, don't worry we aren't dating." He said

"It's not that, I was wondering about the noise." I said

"Sorry, didn't mean for you to hear what goes on." He said

"No, it doesn't bother me…I'm just curious, what do you and Akefia do?" I asked

"We have sex." He said bluntly

"I can tell that, I'm not dumb. I did have other roommates before you." I said

"So why do you need to ask." He said

"Nothing, just curiosity peeking its ugly head out." I said

He looked at me for a moment, his deep lavender eyes staring at me. I felt a chill go down my spine, a smirk spread on his lips and with that he left without another word. A few days later after Akefia left after his time with Mariku, something had slipped out of his pocket. I got up from the couch and picked it up, my cheeks flushed red when I saw the image. I quickly shoved the picture underneath the couch cushion and rushed to the bathroom then splashed cold water in my face…That image…what…it was…I shook my head.

The next few days passed and Akefia kept up his visits as usual, I grew a little more curious about what the two were doing. I decide to do a bit of research about what the two were doing. I stayed in my room and pulled out my laptop. I pulled up a search web page and typed in the word, bondage. I had gotten quite a few results, there were web sites, adult stores, images, almost everything a person could find to their pleasure. But…it wasn't like that picture, it didn't have that dominance or submissive aura…I sighed heavily and closed my laptop…I wanted to see that passion again. I went back to the living room and looked under to couch cushion, the picture was still there. I picked up the picture and study the image a little more.

Mariku's was completely lost in lust, his head thrown back in ecstasy. His hands had been tied behind his back, while his right leg was tied to his thigh exposing everything to be shown. Five metal rings were securely placed on Mariku's manhood, it was swelled looking like he had been denied to release at all. Akefia thrust into the bonded man from behind, he was in him so deeply it looked like it might have hurt. He had one arm wrapped around his waist while his hand was fisted tightly in Mariku's hair. White teeth sunk into Mariku's neck, his eye was looking at the camera. Somehow I could see in Akefia' eyes, the pride he had that he had Mariku submitted to him. I blushed heavily, just imagining how Mariku was feeling. Being impaled deeply over and over again, only to be denied any release at all. What would it be like to be bounded and not being able to move at all. But what would it be like in Akefia's place, to have someone completely in your control, lost in unbelievable pleasure. Doing whatever you said without any thought. My hand began to travel up my shirt and began to play with my nipple. I gasped softly and I rubbed more.

I literally jumped off the couch when my phone began to ring in my pocket. I groaned softly and hid the picture again. Quickly I grabbed my phone and answered it a little annoyed.

"Yes." I growled softly

"Aww did I interrupt something?" a cheerful voice giggled

"Ryou, I'm sorry…I was um busy." I said

"Busy, I can tell. Listen I'm getting out of work early so we could have some dinner together and finish that business you were doing." He giggled softly

"Yeah, that sounds good. I meet you at your work then." I said

"Alright, see you later love." He said

"See you too love." I said before I hung up the phone

I looked under the cushion, and then I sighed heavily. What would Ryou think of what my roommates were doing. I shrugged my shoulders. Quickly I put my shoes on and head to the restaurant my boyfriend worked at. We had a good relationship, and that was it….sex was ok but Ryou never wanted to try new things in the bedroom. From what he says, it could be dangerous and it could lead us to the hospital. The most we have ever done was different position , even with that Ryou whines that it hurts him. I broke away from my thoughts when a young albino boy waved at me. His snow white hair reach passed his shoulders. He wore a white collared shirt with black pants, I walked up to him and kissed him gently. He kissed me but, pulled away quickly embarrassed to show any affections in public. I sighed softly and held his hand, we began to walk back to his apartment. He talked about his shift at work something about some girl ordering one thing thinking it was another. I didn't pay much attention, my thoughts were still on the picture. I looked at Ryou, what would it be like if I tied him down and had him submissive like Mariku. Ryou looked at me a bit confused.

"Malik, is everything alright." He said

"Huh, yeah sorry...my mind was a little lost." I said

"Oh, still thinking about your business from earlier?" he asked

"Maybe, so my roommates were getting a little busy." I said

"Those two, I swear one of them is going to end up in the hospital because of the crazy sex they have." He said

"At least they have try something new." I muttered

"What did you say?" he asked

"Nothing." I said

"You did say something." He said

"Ryou, do you ever want to try something new. I mean don't get me wrong, we keep doing the same thing over and over. It just becomes repetitive after a while." I said

"But, one us could get hurt and I don't want to go to hospital because of a sex injury." He said

"I promise not to go too far." I said

"No, Malik." He said

"Ryou, please it's only just this once." I said

"I said no Malik, what part of that don't you understand." He said

"What the hell Ryou, I do everything you want to do and when it comes for you to do the same. You don't even try to think about it." I said

"Malik, it's not that I don't want to it's just…you wouldn't understand." He said

"Understand what, you don't trust me?" I asked

He remained silent, looking down at his feet. I let out a heavy sigh then let go of his hand.

"Never mind, I'm going back to my apartment before Mariku tries to lock me out again." I said

My boyfriend looked at me sadly, he nodded his head and went on his way to his own home. I sighed once more and made my way home. Why couldn't Ryou understand, I didn't want to hurt him I just wanted try something new. What was the harm in just a bit of bondage, I took a deep breath and walked into an apartment. I was pushed aside when Akefia shoved me out of the way, muttering something under his breath. I raised my eye brown, I guess I'm not the only one who is having relationship trouble. I closed the door behind him, and then went to my room. When I passed by Mariku's room, the door was slightly ajar.

My curiosity once again got the best of me, I peeked into his room and my face flushed red. I had to get a better look, slowly stepping into his room to get a better looked. Mariku's ankles were spread apart and tied to each side of the bed post. Showing off the large red candle half way buried in his ass, I looked at him to find a black leather blindfold covering his eyes preventing from seeing anything. His hands were tied by his wrists which were laying above his head. I looked at his dick to see two cock rings place on him, one at the base and the other just below the head. My face was flushing hot, I swallowed hard. I shouldn't be here, Akefia would be back at any minute. But Mariku, looks so helpless and…fuckable….

I slowly reached out then rubbed the tip of Mariku's dick, he gasped softly and thrust a bit into my hand. I held back my chuckled and continued to rub more. His breath began to quicken, I traced my hand down to his chest. My fingers traced around his nipple, they quickly began to perk up and stiffen. I pinched the flesh gently and pulled on it. With my other hand I grabbed the candle and thrust it gently into him, Mariku bit his lip and arched up again. My breathing began to quicken as I continued to play with Mariku body. My pants become tighter and tighter the more I played with him. My fingers removed themselves from Mariku's nipple and traced up to his lips. He wasted no time and began to suck on them, I gasped softly as his tongue swirled around my fingers then sucked. My hard on pulsed, fuck this is great. I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the front door closed, my eyes widen. Akefia's back, I can't make it back to my room in time. I quickly ran into the closet, I sat down and held my breath.

Only a moment later I heard the door open followed by footsteps. Carefully I opened the door to watch what was going on. Akefia stood in front of Mariku, then chuckled and grabbed the head of his dick. He pulled his hand away then placed his fingers on Mariku's lips, he quickly began to suck on them.

"Did you get wet while I was gone?" he chuckled

He nodded his head and continued to suck on his fingers. Akefia chuckled and gently pulled out the candle, he reached into his pocket then pulled out a lighter. He lite the candled and waited a few moments. He tilted the candle above his chest and let the wax drip onto the bounded man's skin, Mariku arched up and cried out softly. I bite my lip, my hand carefully unbutton my pants. I gripped onto my dick and began to rub it slowly. Mariku cried out more as more wax dripped onto his skin, Akefia knelt down and traced his fingers around Mariku's entrance. He whimpered and whined, trying his best to get Akefia to penetrate him. The silver haired man chuckled and pulled his hand away, Mariku cried out.

"Please Akefia, I can't take it anymore. Please fuck me." He begged

"You want it that badly Mariku. I barely even touched you and you are already begging for it." He chuckled

"Please, I begging you." He plead

Akefia blew out the candle then chuckled once more then slipped a finger into him. I rubbed faster watching intently as Akefia slipped another finger in. Mariku arched his back up crying out for more. I leaned my head against the door, fisting myself faster and faster. Suddenly I fell foreword, my eyes widen when I hit the floor with a loud thud. My heart stopped….fuck…I am in trouble, slowly I looked up to see Akefia smirking at me. I slowly sat up and doing my best to hide my throbbing hard on. My cheeks were heated up in a bright red color. I looked down at the floor completely embarrassed.

"Um hi…" I said

"Malik, were you watching us this whole time." Akefia asked

"Just for a bit." I said while getting up

I quickly got up and tried to leave the room, as soon as I passed Akefia he grabbed my wrist and threw me onto the floor. I gasped when he flipped me onto my back, within seconds he cuffed both of my wrists together. I struggled only to feel his knee in the middle of my back.

"Get off of me." I hissed

"I don't think so, you were peeping on me and Mariku while we were having out fun. Now I want you to be honest and I won't punish you that much. How long have you been here?" he asked

"Since you left…" I whimpered softly and he pressed his knee in more

"Alright, and did you do anything to my pet while I was gone?" he asked

"No…" I whimpered

I felt Akefia's finger threaded into my hair and gripped my hair tightly, pulling painfully on the roots. I cried out in pain as he held my head over Mariku. I whimpered softly and tried to pull away only to receive a hard slap to my ass.

"Now show me where you touched my pet, and be honest." He said

A soft whimpered passed my lips, I leaned down and gently placed my lips on Mariku's nipple. Akefia pushed my head down a bit, hinting for me to do more. Slowly I took the flesh into my mouth, Mariku arched up and purred. I couldn't help but smirk and kissed the flesh even more, slowly my tongue slipped out and was about to lick his nipple. I stopped when I felt a hard spank on my ass, I cried out in pain. Akefia chuckled and moved my head to the tip of Mariku's awaiting dick, I blushed then tried to move away. Akefia didn't like this, he pulled my pants down and I felt something hard hit my ass a few times.

"Ah, Akefia. That hurts." I cried out

"Of course it does, this is a punishment after all. You are not supposed to enjoy it, now are you going to show me where you touched me pet or must I hit you with this paddle again." He said

I growled softly and looked at the tip…I didn't want to do this but, not being in control and forced to do this. Well my pulsing dick didn't seemed to mind, I swallowed hard and slowly stick my tongue out. Teasingly I licked his tip, it tasted a bit salty with sweat and precum. My cheeks heated up even more as I began to lick around slowly, Mariku whined softly and tried to thrust into my mouth. I tried to pull away only to be spank with the paddle a few more time. Akefia chuckled and forced my head back just enough for my lips to touch him. He gently stroked Mariku then pulled off the cock rings. Then pushed me back onto Mariku, this time I took him into my mouth. He arched up purring in delight, carefully I took more. He was quite big and thick, completely different from Ryou.

My eyes widen realizing what I was doing, I tried to pull away but Akefia held me still. I whined and whimper, gaging on Mariku. Akefia sighed and let go of my hair, I pulled back and caught my breath. Akefia wasted no time at glaring death at me.

"I can't do this." I said

"So why were you peeping in the first place?" Mariku asked

"I was curious…that picture Akefia dropped. It looked like you two were having amazing sex, and well I wanted to see it for myself." I said

"And what was it that was so arousing about the picture?" Akefia asked

"Um…both you and Mariku, being dominate and submissive. You had Mariku in the palm of your hands, doing whatever you wanted to him. While Mariku enjoyed whatever you did to him, no matter how painful it looked. Ryou and I….we haven't doing anything like that and I thought I could learn and try it out." I said

"Learn then try it out, it's not as simple as tying each other up and having our way. There's art to it as well." Akefia said

"What do you mean? When I looked it up on the internet, that's what it said." I said

"Well not all the thing on the internet are true." Mariku said

"You see Malik, bondage is about trust. If you can get your partner to trust , then you can show him the pain and pleasures of his body. When there's no trust there' no bondage, does Ryou trust you?" Akefia asked

"...I'm not sure, he doesn't want to try anything new in the bedroom. He is no fan of pain, we can't try any new positions because it hurts him too much. He's afraid that if we do anything that we will end up in the hospital" I said

"Wow, he really doesn't trust you enough." Mariku said

"I figured that out as much, so how can I get him to trust me?" I asked

"It's really quite simple, you arouse him. Once you have him begging to cum then he will trust you to do anything with him." Akefia said

"It doesn't sound as simple." I said

"It's better to show you than to explain it." He said

Akefia untied Mariku's blindfold, he looked at his master annoyed. His hard on throbbing painful, Akefia only chuckled. His finger slowly began to pull off the cool wax dripping, Mariku hissed softly and arched off the floor. I shifted uncomfortably, my own hard on throbbed a bit. Akefia noticed this, he smirked and grabbed Mariku's then quickly jacked him off. Mariku cried out in pleasure, I whimpered if it weren't for these damn cuff I would be lost in my fist. I continued watching as Akefia brought Mariku close and closer to his orgasm. I watched as Akefia slipped a finger into Mariku's entrance, he arched up and cried out in pleasure. He continued to thrust in the finger slowly, Mariku and I whined as we were tortured to no end. Akefia chuckled at both of us.

"You both want release." he said

"Yes." we begged

"Do you see now Malik, when you have someone begging for release they will do anything you want them to do." he said

"I understand now, can you please untie me." I hissed

"No, you are still being punished for touching my pet." he chuckled

I whined again as my dick throbbed painfully, Akefia pulled his fingers out and untied Mariku's ankles from the posts, his legs fell only for his master to grab them and hold them still. He pulled down the zipper of his pants and without a moment to spare he thrust deeply into Maiku who let out a pleasure moan. He quickly began to thrust deeply into Mariku. My breathing quicken as I watched the two fuck senselessly. Mariky eyes dazed in pleasure and submission, he held his legs for Akefia letting him thrust even deep.

"Ah oh ahh master fuck, so good so close." Mariku cried

"Oh you are close, don't even think about coming or else I will get the rings out again." he chuckled

"Ah please master, let me." he moaned

"Alright then, you may come my pet." he said

Not a moment sooner Mariku climaxed, his body going slacked as Akefia continued to thrust into him. Only a moment later he had his own orgasm, his cum quickly filled to the brim, he pulled out letting the cum leak over Mariku. They both caught their breath, I growled annoyed at both of them as my own dick felt like was going to explode. They both chuckled, Akefia got up then walked over to me and unlocked the handcuffs. I didn't care if Mariku and Akefia were watching, I quickly started jacking off until my body stiffen and finally came. I collapsed on the floor and panted heavily.

"So what did you think Malik?" Mariku asked

"It was amazing...if it wouldn't be too much trouble could you teach me Akefia." I asked

"Want to do it with your boyfriend now." he said

"Yes." I said

And that is how it began. Whenever Akefia and Mariku got together I would watch of course having my hands bound and unable to relieve myself. I watched night after night as Akefia bounded Mariku in many ways and teased him until he was begging to come. I learned how to tie and tease one into submission, finally I had my chance to try it against Ryou. I had purchased my own set of toys, since borrowing Akefia would seem kind of dirty.

I had invited my boyfriend over for movie night, we sat on the couch watching a movie. A steamy scene came on which was my chance to strike, I began to kiss Ryou's neck, he mewled softly and arched a bit. My hand slipped under his shirt and I let my finger circle around his nipple. He moaned and laid back on the couch. I smirked and moved away from him, he looked at me then whined softly. I got up from the couch and walked toward my room. Ryou quickly got up and rushed to my room, I couldn't help but chuckle. This was going to be easier than I though. I closed the door behind, Ryou blushed shyly and sat on the bed. I cupped his face and kissed him deeply, Ryou wraps his arms around my waist. I pulled them off and held them behind his back then locked the handcuffs in place. He broke the kiss and glared at me.

"Malik, I don't like this. Take these cuffs off now." He said

I didn't say anything, I gently began to rub his dick through his pants. He arched up the bite his lips, trying to fight the pleasure going through his body. But, it was useless I could already feel his manhood start to harden.

"Ah Malik mmm stop it this instant." He hissed

"Alright, as you wish love." I said

I moved my hand away from him and stepped away then sat on the bed, Ryou whined and struggled to get out of the cuff. I chuckled softly, continued to watch as Ryou struggled to get free or get off which ever came first. But, it looked his hard on only got hard. I pulled out a wand massager and held on his dick, I turned in on high. Ryou throw his back and cried out in pleasure, he rubbed against the massager but I pulled it away. He whined again once more and looked at me pleading.

"Malik, please don't tease me." He begged

"No, unless you promise you will do whatever I tell you to do." I said

"…You won't hurt me right?" he asked

"I will do my best not too." I said

I motion for him to knell in front of me, he did and I opened my legs then pulled down my zipper. Ryou looked at me nervously, I nodded my head. He took a deep breath then stuck out his tongue and started to lick the tip. I threaded my fingers into his hair, he continued to lick more. I sighed boredly and decided to kick things up a notch. I pulled Ryou, making him take my dick further in his mouth. He whimpered and tried to pull away. I leaned over and began to spank him, he whimper then slowly took the rest of me into his mouth. I purred in delight as he moved back and forth, he even used his tongue to rub the underside. Fuck at this right, I won't last this long. I let Ryou go, he quickly pulled away and glared at me.

"You said you wouldn't hurt me." He said

"I didn't, I only spanked you a few times." I said

"But, it hurt." He said

"But, it also felt good too right?" I said

"It did…but still you said." He said softly

"Ryou, you know I would never hurt you to hurt you. I'm only doing this to show you that a little pain can feel good." I said

"Just a little?" he questioned

"Alright, if it starts to hurt too much then you can say the safety word." I said

"What's the safety word?" he asked

"Hmmm how about millennium" I said

"Millennium….ok but, I'm let you do this only once." He said

"That's what you are saying now." I chuckled

I lifted Ryou shirt over his head and began to play with his nipples, they quickly stiffen between my fingers. He arched and purred in delight, I pulled out two nipple clamps with a chain attached to them, carefully I placed them on the albino's nipples. He cried out softly when the clamps pinched his nipples, he arched up. I purred and licked the pinched flesh, Ryou arched against my touch and relaxed a bit. I bit the middle of the chain and pulled hard. He cried out once again and arched against me, his dick rubbed against his pants. I chuckled and pulled them off along with his boxer briefs, his manhood leaked like a leaky faucet.

"Awww Ryou, you are dripping wet." I purred softly

"Malik, please don't tease me anymore." He begged

"Not yet love, we still have a few more things to do." I said

I pushed him back on the bed, I held out some rope so he could get a good look at it. I worked silently as I tied his thighs to each side of the bed leaving him completely exposed to me. I grabbed the massager again and turned it on, I also grabbed a flogger. Ryou's cheeks heated up, guessing at what I was going to do to him. I hit him gently on his thighs with the flogger, he cried softly but I placed the massager on the dick. He arched against it, I smirked and hit him a few more times with the flogger. He moaned in bliss, getting closer and closer to coming. I pulled the massager down and held it at his entrance, he throw back his head and cried out.

"Malik, please I can't take it anymore. Please." He cried out

"You can't take what my love?" I said

"Please Malik, I want you to fuck me." He begged

I smirked, I had Ryou completely in my hands. I didn't waste another second and thrust deeply into the bound albino boy. He screamed out my name, letting me know that I had hit his special spot on the first thrust. I picked up the pace going deeper and faster with each moment, both of us were panting heavily. We were getting closer and closer to our climax. I grabbed the nipple clamp chain and pulled, Ryou's eyes widen and released his cum. This made him tighten up making me cum inside of him, I collapsed on him and we began to caught our breaths. I looked up and placed a kiss on Ryou's nose.

"So is this still a onetime only thing?" I asked

"Well, we can try it again just to be sure." He said

That was a month ago, I looked down at Ryou who was happily sucking on my dick. I had a vibrator shoved deeply into his ass which was on the lowest setting, I held a lite candle in my hand, I tilt the candle so the hot waxed dripped onto the albino's pale skin. He cried out in pain but I changed the setting to the highest, he moaned and sucked faster. It all started with that picture and now sex is the best there is.

===end===

Cat: finally, I finished it

Hikira: *chuckles* and on Marik's and Malik birthday

Cat: X3 that's why I kind of rushed on the ending

Dark: -; this is how you celebrate their birthday

Marik: how else would we celebrate it *smirks*

Dark: *glares at him* by not

Hikira: aww you are so mean Dark

Dark: -; why him aibou?

Cat: ^^; originally it was a threesome with Ryou , Marik, and Akefia

Ryou: *blushes heavily* what

Cat: ^^; then my mind kept changing and I stuck with his

Marik: not bad not bad

Malik: I just hate how you made me peep on Marik and Akefia

Cat: X3 like anyone else wouldn't

Dark: no

Cat: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


End file.
